


Saving the world

by JaceRMontague



Series: 30k in 30 days [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: ‘How am I meant to save the world?! I can’t even do a push up!’Says Emma. Who is almost entirely muscle mass.





	

‘How am I meant to save the world?! I can’t even do a push up!’ Emma exclaimed, pure panic in her eyes, looking up at Regina from where she was sprawled across the ground.

‘What do you mean you can’t do a push up?!’ Regina shot back, rolling her eyes at the blonde in front of her ‘Have you seen yourself?’

‘Oh yeah.’ Emma remarked as she stood up, stretching her back slightly before flexing, grinning. ‘Like?’ She asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled various poses, trying to mimic an 80s poster-man though the smoulder reminded Regina more of Flynn Rider than Schwarzenegger.

Regina hummed her agreement from her seat on the sofa, Emma laughing at her girlfriend’s response.

Emma flexed for a little while longer before dropping back to the floor and picking up the game controller she had left beside her feet.

‘Now what’re you doing?’ Regina laughed

‘Saving the world’ Emma replied simply as she pressed play on the game she had paused and began smashing through the asteroids heading towards the earth on the screen.

‘Idiot.’

‘Your idiot’ Emma replied as she rested her head against Regina’s legs.

‘My idiot’ Regina agreed.

An hour later Regina had found a controller in her own hands and she was competing against Emma; trying to beat the blonde at what was quite literally, her own game.

Not even an hour after that Regina was on the floor beside Emma, their hips touching as they sat cross legged on the rug.

Regina was, to her vehement denial to anyone besides Emma, incredible when it came to video games. She had started playing them with Henry when he had begged her to when he was younger and then she had started playing them when she was bored and Henry was in school or bed, years of practise had meant that she was a strong competitor against Emma when they had game marathons when Henry wasn’t about. Neither were willing to allow Henry to see how competitive they were. Controllers had flown across the room and towards each other’s heads in the past. And, when they had reached a stalemate in their games due to the downright cheating – in lieu of an actual truce, the game marathons would end up with heated kisses on the lounge floor and no teenager should be subjected to witnessing their mother’s making out. Or worse.

The two had turned to petty cheating. Just as Emma was about to smash the last asteroid Regina had leant across and knocked the controller out of the blonde’s hands

‘Hey!’ Emma whined, in turn she had kicked the wire connecting Regina’s controller to the TV and laughed at Regina’s shocked face when the controller flew across the room.

‘Hey!’ Regina had whined in return. The two pouting and laughing at one another.

Regina reached for her controller but had the wind knocked out of her when Emma wrestled her to the ground and held the controller only just out of Regina’s grip.

Regina rolled over while sandwiched between Emma and the floor.

She leant up a little and used one of her arms to pull Emma down, kissing the blonde gently.

Regina felt Emma falling into the kiss and then heard Emma drop the remote she had been holding just out of Regina’s grasp.

Regine took her chance and grabbed the remote that was now lying a few millimetres from her head.

Emma realised what Regina was doing and sat up, resting on her calves which were still either side of Regina’s own legs. ‘Hey!’ she whined ‘That’s playing dirty!’

Regina laughed.

‘It’s not my fault if you can’t resist me’ Regina replied simply with a teasing smile.

Emma huffed and pulled herself off Regina’s legs, she moved across the floor and picked up her own remote and began playing the game again.

‘Hey, Em.’ Regina said softly, pausing the game again.

Emma un-paused it only for Regina to pause it once more. This went on for a minute or two before Regina gave up and put her controller on the floor beside Emma while the game was in play, a sign of surrender – their version of a white flag.

‘Em.’ Regina said as she sat on the sofa, directly behind Emma – the positions they had been in just after Emma had flexed for Regina.

‘Did I upset you?’ Regina whispered, it was rare that their competitiveness genuinely upset one another but every now and again they pushed too far.

‘Nah.’ Emma replied, pausing the game and resting her head against Regina’s knees.

‘Are you sure?’

Emma passed Regina the controller the brunette had placed on the floor and patted the ground beside her.

Regina moved from behind Emma to beside her, the blonde resting her head against Regina’s shoulder and pressing play.

The two stayed like that, playing in silence while resting against each other for ages.

It took an hour and a half but Emma saved the world.


End file.
